Dealing with it
by SilverCaffiene
Summary: KakaIru - Konoha is peaceful, but her agents have always been broken.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka would be screwing on every flat surface in Konoha. So, apparently not.

Warnings: Angst, blood, gay sex, more angst. Ungodly amount of Rain.

Notes: Takes place when Kakashi is taking solo missions as an ANBU, and Naruto and gang are still in the Academy. Konoha has almost recovered from the Fox, but that doesn't mean that it's agents have.

--

Kakashi didn't pause as he felt the snap of chakra and clap of smoke as one of his shadow clones were dispatched. He wrenched out his hand from the missing-nin's chest, ignoring the sickening squelch that accompanied the movement. Then he whirled around, and forced his what meagre remnants of chakra in his abused system into seals. Chakra sputtered to life as his hand cackled with energy and light that illuminated the bone white mask with an unholy glow. The remaining missing nin stumbled at the sight, then said something in an ugly voice, and as two jounin pit their strength and chakra together.

_Fuck the rain._

Kakashi almost swore aloud, but bit down on the curse. The remaining tracking party was nearby. He knew, even without the need to smell. The unending rain had filled the entire forest with the scent of moist and damp foliage, completely shutting off his sensitive smell. Now the only things he could scent was mud, and blood, blood everywhere-

"Fuck."

He muttered. Softly, the word drowned out as the pounding of rain continued, as his vision spun alarmingly once he lifted a grime covered hand to pull down his hitai-ate to stop the red tinged part of his vision. He stumbled through the forest, desperately tugging at the energy of his last soldier pill. The scrolls were safely back in Konoha, turned in to the jounin on sentry duty over three hours ago. He'd felt the snap of chakra of his clone, after all. Now he had to get back, because his plant was dying, and Obito was waiting. He tried to banish the thought of Obito, crushed by hard rock, and Rin, burning with chakra aided fire as she fell under the rubble. And sensei, as he fell, lifeless-

He tried not to think.

--

The guard on sentry duty paused, turning to the direction of the faint and ragged chakra presence he'd felt approaching. Through the rain, he squinted, eyes widening at the sight of a blood splattered man in ANBU uniform.

He sent a clone to fetch the medics.

--

Kakashi was dragged by the medics back into Konoha's Infirmary near the main mission building. The hospital was too far in for Kakashi's health, after all.

_Thank the gods the sentry wasn't an idiot like last time_, thought the silver haired Jounin.

After a little over an hour of prodding and healing-jutsu, he'd been given two blood pills and was told to go to the main hospital. He growled at them incoherently, and left to trudge through the rain to the mission building.

The rain never once lightened.

--

The chuunin currently working overtime and manning the mission report desk was, in a word, tired. Raising a calloused hand to rub at the growing ache between his eyes, he wondered idly if he should just go home.

Although it probably didn't matter, seeing as there was no one waiting for him.

Umino Iruka stretched, wincing as his back ached with stiffness. He felt more than heard the approach of another through the dark corridor.

It was an ANBU veteran, from the looks of it. His eyes widened at the sliver of silver hair that glinted under the moonlight as the man stepped into the rectangle of silvery light, into view. A blood smeared mask of a canine lay above the ANBU's face, hollow eyes resembling oni more than human, more wolf than dog. A slightly faded scarlet spiral rippled under tense, pale muscles reaching forward, holding a piece of paper.

Iruka stared, brown eyes taking in the appearance of the ANBU. There were currently no active shinobi under the mask of the Wolf, he remembered. Mechanically, he took the proffered sheet of paper, pressed his seal into the bottom column, and filed it away for further reference to ANBU files. Then he looked up again, noting the fresh bandages, the slight trembling in blood soaked gloved hands, and he stepped around the desk, slowly, as though approaching a feral animal.

Kakashi stiffened as Iruka approached him. It had been a fairly okay mission. The daimyo's children were dead, no comrades were there to be killed, and he was alive. So why the fuck was this chuunin, why the fuck was he here, approaching him, with those soft words and concern etched into those young features? There was no reason he'd need the concern, after all. Kakashi tensed, thoughts jumbling up into a mess of memory as he fought down the urge to throw up.

_Obito was smiling, covered in blood, eye gone, body shattered—_

_The target was pleading, pouting, throwing a tantrum, dark hair bobbing as she energetically pointed at her younger brother. _

"_I've got a reason to be late, Kakashi you bastard! It's not my fault Kimiko baa-san wanted help!!—_

"_Haha-ue, it's not my fault, Masanobu was the one who dirtied your kimono—"_

_Slightly tanned face, dark hair, dark eyes, stocky body structure, goggles, Uchiha crest-_

_Masanobu had a pale face, dark hair, dark eyes, slim body structure, yukata, haori, Tadakatsu crest-_

_The girl had a pale face, too. Brown eyes gentle enough to resemble a medic he once knew, young enough to resemble a green eyed little genin-_

And because it was just damn time, Kakashi found himself pulling his wolf mask awry, tugging his blood soaked mask down, and pushing himself forward to catch the startled chuunin in a desperate, needing kiss. Gore covered hands reached up to grab the other's wrists, pushing Iruka against his desk. Another trembling hand fitted itself around the slender neck of the chuunin, fingers instinctively seeking out the pulse, such that suffocation would be a simple task.

Iruka tensed at the hand pressing on his neck, and dully noted that the hand at his wrist was trembling, and it would be easy enough to knock the exhausted jounin out. He had realised that it was Hatake Kakashi who held onto him so desperately, and was also painfully realising that his body was reacting to the forceful nature of Kakashi's actions.

Shuddering against the cuts that Kakashi's nails had driven into his neck, he felt the warm ooze of blood down his neck. As his own body reacted to the odd mixture of pain and pleasure, his mind tried to get a grip upon itself through the haze of arousal.

Mentally shaking himself, he twisted his arm free, and gripped Kakashi's wrist in a firm grip. Arching into a particularly demanding kiss, he realised that this was going nowhere. The hand on his neck was tantalisingly digging into the little breaks in skin on his neck, but the needs of the shattered Jounin were far more important.

His other hand, which had been hanging limply at his side, reached up to lightly push the trembling man away. "Kakashi-san, not here..." He whispered, releasing the Copy Nin's wrists and snaking his arms around the taller man to form the seal for a translocation.

Good thing that his apartment was nearby, he mused.

--

A shinobi got used to the faint dizziness that came from a translocation jutsu. However, being carried on another shinobi's translocation was a far cry from one's own. Kakashi fell to the the floor, palms hitting the smooth surface of an apartment floor. Panting hard, he tried his best to keep his bile down. It was a testament to his exhaustion that he felt no threat at being in a foreign place.

Iruka knelt down, quickly checking the pallor of his unlikely companion.

"Sorry about that," He whispered. "But I figured that you needed privacy..." He let his voice trail off, uncertainty tugging at his mind. Why had he brought Kakashi here?

...Because, he realized, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

--

Meanwhile, Kakashi, having regained some measure of control over his nausea, had straightened, but still stayed crouched close to the floor, mind oddly blank and lacking the aggressive desperation that came from being near the brown haired chuunin.

Iruka knelt down, and quickly divested the jounin of his arm guards, hands making quick work of the straps that clung to the shaking man's arms. As the armour fell away to the floor in a clatter, Kakashi had come out of his reverie, fingers snagging on the long sleeves of Iruka's chuunin shirt.

"Please," his voice was a hoarse whisper, desperation tingeing the syllables with a slight edge of raw emotion. He needed something, anything, to distract himself, _because the stupid damn sharingan was weaving image after false image of his hands, garrotte wire around Obito's neck, Rin's stomach cut open by his ninjaken – _He needed something.

Iruka continued in his work of removing the armour, gingerly pulling at the wet cloth of the arm length gloves, not wanting to snag any cuts. There were bandages on the pale arms, but they had already been soaked by the rain. Taking off the bandages, Iruka was not surprised to see that the wound had already been closed. Chakra accelerated healing, and some veterans had been known for having honed their training to the point where healing ones wounds almost unconsciously was almost an instinct.

Reaching around to unzip the white vest, he felt the older nin sag against his shoulders. He could feel muscled shoulders trembling against his, the water seeping into the fabric of his chuunin uniform. He felt cold hands and slender fingers tug at the stiff canvas of his vest and shifted his shoulders so that it fell to the floor with a muffled thump.

He felt quivering arms push him down onto the floor, and he felt the cuts on his neck being reopened by needing lips and the light drag of slightly sharper than usual canines pulling across his skin. He felt the flare of pain as the vice like grip of those strangely strong hands gripped at his shoulders, clawing across his skin. He felt the exquisite sensation of pain flood into pleasure at the electrifying intent of his partner, at the sense of chakra thrumming under pale skin. He felt the copy nin against the dampness of his cheek, and he felt muscles shift against his as a sweaty tangle of limbs continued in their movements. He felt his own uncharacteristic whimpers.

He felt the trembling in his partner's hands subside, as the older man took one look at his body and broke down against him, whispering hoarse apology after hoarse apology.

The trembling in Kakashi's voice had yet to subside.

--

Author's Notes: Eh, I've been trying to churn this piece out for AGES. It came out abit iffy, if ya ask me. Sigh, one day I'll get how to write bloody properly, then we'll have none of this nonsense.


End file.
